Techniques have been known which utilize a substrate for sample analysis in order to analyze a specific component within an analyte, such as urine or blood. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique that utilizes a disk-shaped substrate for sample analysis, on which channels, chambers, and the like are formed. In this technique, the substrate for sample analysis is allowed to rotate, etc., thereby effecting transfer, distribution, mixing of solutions, analysis of components within an analyte solution, and so on.